The reoccuring night mare
by musegurl18
Summary: Will is hurt and then when he gets back to the Pearl and Jack. Promises are made, people are killed, and much rum is drunken.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 My living night mare THIS IS MY LAST STORY REDONE OK!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer~ Don't own!  
  
Warning~ violence and slash you have been warned  
  
In a cell in Port Royal there was a man screaming for mercy and help but like always no one came no one would ever come. William Turner was chained to the wall by manacles. Will's face was being crushed against the wall his face was surly going to bruise from the wall's less than soft stones. Will was crying he could not feel the pain from the whip that was being brought against his skin rapidly. It was the fact that he had been stripped of everything. His shop had been taken Elizabeth thought he had betrayed her . Worst of all Will had his boat that he had saved a whole year for burned right in front of him. Will felt his spirit dead his soul burned with his boat. Lastly his hart was sailing with Jack Sparrows where ever he was.  
  
Norrington finally stopped whipping Will but when Will finally relaxed Norrington threw a bucket of salt water on Will's back. Will was sure his screams could be heard from miles. Then the doctor came in and started to do her usual. When Will spoke his first words that weren't mercy pleas to the woman. "Docter Masion please just let me die." The old doctor looked at the boy who she had known since he was eight. "Dear, dear William don't ask such things do not worry god will save you." Will started to laugh crazily "God my dear doctor god has forsaken me I am no longer worthy of his saving for I am a traitor , scoundrel , worth less piece of nothing." The doctor cried for the boy who was told those things everyday. Mrs. Masion had known Will since he had first arrived at Port Royal and she knew she had to help him.  
  
Will sat against his cell wall and prayed that he died. Morning came and with it Norrington. Norrington was not smiling he never smiled Will got the sense that Norrington did not approve of this. Sadly Norrington said with almost a pleading. " I have a new person who will be working with you for I have been relived of my duty Mr. Turner do everything he says everything!" With that a huge man walked into the cell with a menacing look. "I 'ear that you left mizz Swan so you could play with a pirate if I's was you's I would have done em both! But I am here to do to ye what I would ' ave done w'th the pirate. The big man pulled down his trousers and held his rigid member in his hands and said. " I am going to fuck you and your gouing to blow me just like you would 'ave done for tha pirate!" The man walked towards Will and the new type of pain began.  
  
When the doctor came Will was half unconscious. "William take this and go run away at two o clock tomorrow morning a ship called the Raven is going to Tortuga they expect you so get on and I just want you to know I never thought you betrayed Elizabeth." The old woman then slipped Will a lock pick and then she got up and left. Will smiled to himself. This small piece of wire in his hand was what he needed to get his "Freedom".  
  
When the evening bell's tolled for midnight Will opened his cell and got out. Will slipped past the gaurds and then ran to the docks. He waited in a dark section of the docks and then after an hour he saw the only ship that had a light on it and on the side there was Raven written in gold peeling letters. Will walked aboard and told then his real name and the caption who surprisingly was a woman showed him to the back and hid him.  
  
Will could feel the gentle waves turn into larger waves witch signified that they had left port. The ship only traveled for about a day then it reached Tortuga. The woman came up to Will and smiled gave him a pouch of money and left him at the port.  
  
Now that Will was at Tortuga he was not quite sure what he was suppose to do. Then will felt his side ache from where the bastard had cut a deep cut on him for biting down on his cock. Will went to the tavern where Gibb's and Jack had gone to discussed getting a crew the last time he was in Tortuga. Luckily for Will the Tavern had an inn above it. Will payed five pounds for some hot clean water delivered to his room witch only coasted two pounds with out a whore. Will lied down waiting for the hot water.  
  
Will was dreaming of warmth and of a soft hand caressing his face. Will woke to find it was not a dream some how Will had been undressed and out in a night shirt then put to bed and now was having the lovly warm hands caressing his face. "Will what happened?" Will immediately woke up and pulled away and looked to see the illustrious Captain Jack Sparrows. Jack had big sad a eyes that were also filled with fear passion and anger.  
  
"I betrayed or so they tell me and that's about it." Jack took Will's hand. "William Turner betrayal is handled with a swift hanging you do not get cuts and bruises from a hanging." Will bushed because he knew where the bruise was located but he had no desire to tell Jack that he had been raped daily for almost two weeks. Jack decided to drop that matter but did ask. "Some one did you a favor by pouring sea water on your wounds there wont be that much of scaring." Will was surprised to hear that Norrington had not done it out of malice but out of kindness. "Jack why are you here?"  
  
"My lady pirate friend Lydia of the Raven sent me a message of when you would arrive in Tortuga in a while." tears seemed to well up in Jacks eyes. " I had not expected to find you in this condition though." Jack when to put his arms around Will but Will instinctively pulled away. Jacks eyes filled with hurt. "Las ye must know I would never hurt you!" Will's eyes suddenly went dark. "Elizabeth promised me the same thing and yet some how I was allowed to be tortured for two weeks!"  
  
Musegurl ~ To continue or not to? Its all up to you my wonderful readers! ^_^ Review plz!!!!! Thank you for reading but I know my spelling and grammar are awful I just lost my beta so the job is open if any one wants it. 


	2. A special Promise

Chapter A special Promise  
  
Warning~ rape, slash, yada yada yada don't flame me about the m/m  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own it.  
  
Thank you to ~ My beta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MiStReSsduEnVy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And  
  
Response  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I was very discouraged to find this review in my review box thingy  
  
English rules aside, the most grevious error in your fiction is that of characterization. You have made Commodore Norrington into the villain. He is not. Norrington is an honorable, decent man who stepped aside so that the woman he loved might marry the man she loved - despite the fact no one besides Will and Elizabeth would have held it against him. Norrington would never kidnap and torture the man that, as an officer of the Navy, he is sworn to protect. Nor would he see that man raped. Ever.  
  
Unless you explain Norrington's sudden shift in character (cranial wound, demonic possession, I leave it to you), your fic will always remain in the rubbish heap - no matter how you repair your grammar.  
  
This review has been brought to you by the Norrington Defense League.  
  
Now I am a reasonable person I really am but I have to wonder does anyone eles find this review odd? I mean is it not my right as a writer to change and sift attitudes of the Characters? In the movie Will was not gay yet in my story he is. So I think it mean and also chilish to send this to me. If Norrington is evil and you don't like it just don't read my story there is nooo need to send this to me. I also laughed at this and maybe others will too. So I hope you all have read this and understand that reviews like this are not appreciated nor acceptable. I take Constructive criticism but this review right there was trash.  
  
NOW TO PPL WHO REVIEWS Are DECENT  
  
nati ~ Beef? As in cow? @_@ er odd review but thank you.  
  
Lissa14~ Thanks and for future reference I take forever to update.  
  
Jack Scarlett~ Thank you for reviewing. ( I would not throw the softball at him some odd person might review you and tell you to be nice to him......)  
  
Karasu Mouri~ I have to say you're my favorite reviewer. I enjoy getting helpful criticism it is useful. Now I understand what your saying about the woman doctor but she wasn't really a doctor but more of ~_~ cant think of the name for it at the moment. But most women did not become doctors but many had family remedies and in colonies out side of England and major parts doctors were not always around so Women who are taught family things and common things like setting broken things were most common. I do have one beta but the more the merrier for my biggest problem is that in being dyslexic I do have a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. So two is better and if the offer is still up I would gladly take it. Alex ~ Hey thanks for the review but no need to be rude. If my grammar bothers you that much don't bother reading my story. But thank you for your advice.  
  
Anonymous~ Thanks and I will try and work on my story.  
  
AND HERE ARE THE PPL WHO I WILL GIVE LOTS OF HUGS AND KISSES TO MMMMWAAAAA  
  
Pervy Elf-Fancier yamiyugis-girl Vidalark Greenleaf's Daughter, normal human being, Karen The Great and Mighty Froggy Morten sammy-mackie Elizabeth Swan Gwendellen Snape Ice Queen Serenity Grey Elven-Eyes -Joce Lissa14 Jessyka Chibi-Tomi Sh'arra Rie LittleDragonQueen Curious Dream Weaver Severa Snape melie Nieni Woodland FireDragon1187 Dragon Mage 13 Montey  
  
Looking up into Jacks eyes and he gave me a look of utter horror mixed with  
  
anger. How could have I forgotten I was not talking to just anyone; I was  
  
talking to Jack who was my friend and at one time was my lover. "Jack I am  
  
sorry. Thank you for helping me and I do accept your offer."?  
  
Jack looked up at me as if I had just asked him to marry me. Then that  
  
usual smirk that seemed to hang around his lips appeared and Jack replied.  
  
'Of course ye come in wi me. I had no intention of leaving ye behind. I  
  
would have dragged you kicking and screaming to my ship whether you wanted  
  
to or not."  
  
Then I started to laugh a sound that was foreign to me. I had not laughed in  
  
so long. This is what I needed. A comical pirate and the wide open sea was all I needed.  
  
Jack insisted that we had to leave early so I just took my bearings and left. We didn't head right for the sea but in fact stopped at numerous tailoring shops. Jack insisted that I needed new clothes and that I needed them right now. In the end I got many loose white tunics and one maroon tunic that Jack insisted upon. He bought me many pairs of pants as well as a black cloak. Jack was ready to go boot shopping but thankfully he said we didn't have enough time for we had to pick  
  
up someone at the treasure trove.  
  
When we reached the port I looked and saw the Pearl, it's flags waving at me  
  
as if to say hello. I stepped on board and received many hearty hellos. Gibbs  
  
was even so bold as to come up to me and whisper. I told ye lass's were  
  
unlucky!" ? I chuckled at seeing that the old man was as drunk as always. Cotton said hello as best he could but was interrupted by Jack who started to tell me about the person who we were going to pick up.  
  
"He is an old friend from Singapore. Apparently an unknown Pirate has started to go after other pirate ships and so we are going to tip off the British and then use them to scare the pirate out into the open. Then three pirate ships are going to blow them to bits and pieces."  
  
While he had been talking Jacks hand started to feel its way down my back  
  
and when it went to cup my bum I moved so it looked as if I wanted to talk to  
  
Cotton. Jack was to smart to fall for it. He took my hand and brought me to  
  
his cabin. It was filled with windows and was very, very spacious. I sat  
  
down in his comfortable chair because I knew it would irritate him. Jack  
  
gave me a quick glare and then grinned evilly. Instead of commanding me to lift myself off his chair he (or something like that..) just turned around and sat down  
  
right on my lap. A blush appeared on my face. All I could think was what  
  
was he doing? Then Jack spoke to me with his most seductive voice. "Now  
  
mister Turner you may think that you no longer love me but I promise you  
  
this: I will make you mine!"  
  
After that Jack swept to give me a kiss. I attempted to turn my head but Jack still  
  
pecked my cheek. He got up, walked away and when he opened the door of his  
  
cabin he winked at me and told me that my cabin was next to his. I can't  
  
help but think he planned this.  
  
Its been an hour since Jack told me that he would make me his. I have  
  
thought over everything we had done and yet I still don't know whether or  
  
not I wish to be his. Of course our love for each other was great at one  
  
time but now what would Jack want from me. I am not worth anything  
  
even to a pirate.  
  
"Will? Will? Where are you Will?" The slurred voice was no other than Mr.  
  
Gibbs. I walked out of the cabin and smiled at the sight Gibbs made. He had  
  
Jack slung over his shoulder and looked like a hunch back. His hat was  
  
color filled and tipped to the side. Wait strike that it appears his hat is  
  
none other than Cottons Parrot passed out maybe even dead lying upon  
  
Gibbs's balding head.  
  
"I am right here Gibbs." Gibbs just walked up to me and put Jack in my arms  
  
and said. "Put him to bed proper. I got to go find Cotton and give him his  
  
damn bird." With that he turned, walked away and now in my arms lies a  
  
drunk captain. I half carry, half drag Jack to his room. Once inside I put  
  
Jack in his bed and tuck his blankets right up to his chin. I smile at my  
  
handy work. When I open the door to leave a hear a soft, "What no good  
  
night kiss?"  
  
Pivoting on my toes and looking back at the bed there lies Jack smiling like  
  
someone who just got away with murder. To say I was speechless was an extreme understatement. Then Jack went and pointed to his cheek. That's when it dawned on me. He was serious, that bloody pirate really wanted me to go over and kiss him on the cheek as if he were a four-year-old child. If that was what the selfish bastard wanted well then that's what he wouldn't get! I get ready to leave again and then Jack says. " But Will Gibbs told you to put me to bed proper!"  
  
"Sorry Jack its going to take more than a drunken act to get me to love  
  
you." With that I was able to leave the cabin that seemed to get smaller and  
  
smaller the longer I spent time in there. The fresh sea water breeze felt  
  
reassuring blowing against my back, but the night sky reminded me that I had  
  
to go to sleep. Upon going to my cabin door I was reminded that only one  
  
slab of wood kept Jack Sparrows out of my bed. That thought sent a shiver   
  
through my body. A shiver of pleasure or fear... I don't know which.  
  
I have been laying on my bed for but a few moments when I start to feel  
  
hot. The cool reassuring breeze was gone. The room kept getting smaller.  
  
Was the room this small when I first came in? I try and close my eyes but  
  
then each time I do I see him. He is laughing at me. He loved to laugh at  
  
me.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The room was ice cold yet I was sweating profusely. Boden, that's what he  
  
was called. He was a whale of a man. He started out with just fucking me  
  
over and over again. But this particular night Boden decided that he would  
  
try something new. "Well little slut you seem to be enjoying your self."  
  
Boden lifted me by my hair and threw me against the wall.  
  
"YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO ENJOY IT! Well, no use in getting upset. I will just  
  
have to do something that I know you will enjoy even more." Boden pulled a  
  
thick leather strap from his belt and put around my neck.  
  
" Now look at you, your not even a black smith anymore just a dog. A slut dog  
  
my little slut dog. Now your going to do every thing I say or your not going  
  
to be able to move your little slut ass for weeks." The memory of what had  
  
happened the last time I had disobeyed still lingered in my mind.  
  
" Come on little doggie bark! I said bark and I really want to hear you bark  
  
like a dog!" I did the only thing I could do. "woof" Boden lifted my by my  
  
hair again. "Now I said bark! Was that a bark? No that wasn't a bark now I  
  
want to hear you bark!"  
  
"Woof, Woof, Woof." Boden started to pat my head. I could see him getting  
  
hard and I could only guess what happened next. "Now I want you to lick me  
  
like a good doggie."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Noooooooooo! Stop please stop leave me alone!" I suddenly felt someone  
  
caressing my cheek and I moved away quickly. "It's ok love its just me." I  
  
turned my head and saw Jack. "Now what is the problem?"  
  
"Jack I.... I cant sleep in here."  
  
Jack looked at me and then nodded his head. "Fine I will get a cot set up  
  
under the stair way. Will that be open enough for you?" I nodded my head  
  
quickly and then I realized I was still crying. My cheeks blushed with  
  
shame. I turned my head again. But Jack caught it in his hand and said,  
  
"Nothing to be ashamed of love." With that he kissed me on the cheek and  
  
left me to sit and think.  
  
Thank you for reviewing and I hope you do it again. I do not update frequently so don't hold your breath...... I don't want any lawsuits. 


	3. The good old doctor and a plan in which ...

Chapter Three ~The good old doctor and a plan in which Kidnapping is involved.  
  
Disclaimer~ Don't own it.  
  
Warning ~m/m rape blah blah blah don't flame I don't care. Oh I added quite the plot twister mwahahah. (not really)  
  
Thank you ~ I really want to thank Gackt no Hime this person really made me want to finish this story. I also want to thank everyone for there great reviews it really made me happy so here is chapter three. Oh I also want to thank my beta as always.  
  
Thanks~ Elf-Formally-Known-as-Legolas, Chibi-Yomi, nati, leann, Jack Scarlett, CuriousDreamWeaver, Esmerelda Black, Raven's Light, Xe, Karen, Squrlie JackDark Angel , sammy-mackie, seraphinikins.  
  
Will sat over a huge map looking over the route that Jack had planed. Then Will noticed that they were going to a very small island off of Port Royal. Will immediately got up and ran to Jack with the map in hand. "Jack why are we stopping here then at Port Royal, do you have a death wish?"  
  
Jack just patted Will on the head as if to say no worries love. Will shook his head at Jack then went back to the map. That loon of a pirate must have something planned. Will started calculating what time they would reach Port Royal, it seems Jack plans to reach the port very late at night. "Well at least he is not a complete loon." Will whispered to himself.  
  
"Is that anyway to talk about a man who loves you so dearly?" Jack said as he leaned over Will shoulder and kissed Will on the cheek. Will rolled his eyes and kissed Jack on the cheek because he knew Jack would stay in that position if Will didn't.  
  
"We should be arriving at the little island pretty soon." Jack stated. Wills eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  
  
"I still don't understand why you want to go there but if you say so that's fine with me." Sighed Will.  
  
"Come up with me we can't dock so we have to row out there so come and follow me. You and I are going to row out there." Will shook his head but followed Jack anyway.  
  
The two of them rowed for about ten minutes until they reached the island and who could have guessed that standing on that island was Doctor Masion. Will ran over to her and gave her a large hug.  
  
"Why hello Will, my daughter told me that Jack would take care of you but she didn't tell me just how well so I was a little worried but look at you, your as fit as can be. Hello Mr. Sparrow and thank you for taking care of Will for me." Doctor Masion said while hugging Will fiercely.  
  
Jack started to stretch his arms out then he smiled at the doctor and said. "You can call me Jack miss."  
  
The two of them smiled at each other. Will gave them both a quizzical look then walked back to the row boat so they could take Dr. Masion back to the ship.  
  
Once back on the Jack showed Dr. Masion her quarters, then Jack proceeded to introduce the whole crew to Dr. Mason and then he told them to be on there best behavior around her. Jack then brought Dr. Masion into his cabin and brought some food and drink with him. He had three chairs set up. All three of them sat down and started to eat. Once they had all finished Jack asked Dr. Masion to explain everything. Dr. Masion took a breath then started to tell the story of why Will had to endure what he did. "Well to start off Will Elizabeth was kidnapped."  
  
Jack interrupted and looked at Will and the Dr. Masion. "Doctor why wouldn't Will know this?"  
  
The doctor looked at Will who explained. "I told Elizabeth that I was gay and she and I could only be really good friends. Elizabeth was alright with this so we told everyone that we were extending our engagement so during that time I went back to working with the black smith so I could earn enough to buy a boat with eventually I did."  
  
The doctor took over when Will's voice started to crack with sadness. "Well any ways Elizabeth was kidnapped and it was right after Will bought his boat. Then a British intelligence officer Arnold Asobrab came down and he said that it was Will's fault. He said all the evidence pointed to him He was also the one who came up with the idea for Will's punishment. After that I don't know much."  
  
Jack looked at Will and Dr. Masion and said. "Well since I saw that you brought all of your supplies I wasn't going to go to Port Royal but with this new information I think there is something that we will have to go there and do."  
  
When the only thing he got was blank stares Jack said. "Why were going to have to kidnap Commander Norrington of course!" Jack then proceeded to tell his crew to head for Port Royal as planed.  
  
As they docked silently Jack and Will prepared to kidnap Norrington. "Listen Will all we have to do is go get Norrington, maybe we should leave a note. Yes we will leave a note saying something along the lines as First Elizabeth now your beloved Norrington!"  
  
"One problem Jack its not like Norrington will just come quietly."  
  
"Actually Will I think that's exactly what he is going to do!"  
  
The two of them saw that Norrington office lights were still on so they decided to go there first. When they reached the room and looked in the window the only person they saw in there was Norrington looking over his maps with hundreds of pin's placed all over the maps were Elizabeth might be. Jack and Will looked at each other then smiled.  
  
Jack knocked on the door and waited. When Norrington opened the door Will quickly covered his mouth and shoved him back into his study. Jack closed the drapes over Norrington's windows. Then they sat Norrington down where Norrington proceeded to quietly scold them. "What in the name of god are you two doing here? Do you want to get me and your selves killed?"  
  
Jack gave Norrington a smile then said. "Why Norrington we have come to kidnap you!"  
  
Norrington looked at Jack then at Will. "What are you talking about."  
  
Jack proceeded to sit down in Norrington chair much to Norrington's dismay he then put his feet on Norrington's desk. "Now Norrington I know that you want to go rescue Elizabeth, but procedure dose not allow heroes. So if you come with us you can help us to save Elizabeth. Then when you get back you and Elizabeth can get married and visit me and Will when you two need baby sitters."  
  
"But Will and Elizabeth are engaged! Elizabeth loves Will and Will loves Elizabeth." Norrington said.  
  
Jack smiled at Will and got up went over to Will and kissed him, slowly at first then when he tried to get his tongue in Will broke the kiss and started to tell Norrington his story. "Norrington I am gay Elizabeth knows this that's why we put off the engagement."  
  
Norrington looked confused then he went into his desk and pulled out some rope and said. "You will have to tie and gag me so if were caught we can make it look real."  
  
Jack took the rope started to tie Norrington up and said. "I think you're just trying to be kinky." Then Jack whispered into Norrington's ear. "Don't worry love I will be gentle I know it's your first time." Norrington looked pleadingly at Will who only raised his eyebrow at Jack who replied with. "Being tied up I mean."  
  
Will and Jack were brining Norrington back towards the boat when they passed the stockades and herd. "Jack help us!" It was Ragetti Pintel (A/N I HAD to add them they are so funny and cute together there might even be a love interest!) they were both still in the dress's they were caught in. Jack and Will broke out in silent laughter. Then Will said "Why should we bother helping you eh?"  
  
Pintel then snarled at Will and said. "Because if you don't we will start yelling so that they catch you kidnapping him."  
  
Jack looked at Norrington then at his old crew mates and decided to save them he had a soft spot for those two anyways. Jack had always thought them a good laugh. Norrington shook his head to the right indicating which pocket the keys were in. Jack took them out and unlocked the manacles. After they were unlocked the Ragetti and Pintel followed Jack and Will like little puppies all the way back to the ship.  
  
Once back on the ship Jack got Norrington settled. While Will got Ragetti and Pintel settled and told them that they now had to obey Jack and him. Both Ragetti and Pintel agreed quickly. When Jack and Will finally finished they went to there respected beds.  
  
Will was just falling asleep when he felt Jack's presence and he said. "What do you want?"  
  
Jack looked at Will and asked. "Will can I just sleep with you tonight please."  
  
Will looked up at Jack then he noticed Jack was wearing breeches which meant Jack wouldn't try to have his way with him. Will nodded at Jack then Jack jumped into bed with Will and kissed him on the lips then fell asleep with Will in his arms once again.  
  
Musegurl~ Hey everyone heh heh long time no see. Well I finally updated sorry it took so long. I hope you liked this chapter I know its not that long but I am going to try and update more so please review. Oh I am also going to start this thing where I e-mail you when I update so if you want me to tell me and leave me an e-mail address with a review even? Please? Bye bye Oh I also was so excited I didn't send this chapter to my Beta so please don't yell at me I was just so excited about writing a new chapter I am sorry. 


End file.
